5 Separate Universes
by loop-de-loop-ride
Summary: Living in 5 completely different lives, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Danny and Valerie have been separated for 14 years. Now, when they are 28, will fate finally bring the gang back together? R&R! This is my first story.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: In 5 Separate Universes

In a minute, many things can happen. In a minute, a woman can acquire a very important letter in the mail. In a minute, a young man can receive the news that he has just been accepted into a new program at his job that he has been waiting to get into for months. In a minute a young woman can be told that she will be going on a business trip all the way across the country. In a minute a young man can informed that he would be going on a very important mission. And, in a minute, a young woman can come to understand that she will be filling in for a co-worker on an important adventure. As you can see, in a minute many important things can happen. And at that particular minute, 5:05 PM, all of those five things happened. But, before I get you too confused, I better transfer you to just one of the young people's point of view.

* * *

** So, how do you like it? The next chapter will be Jazz's POV. Then I will do Tucker's POV. So, should I continue, or redo it? This cahpter is a bit small, I know, but the next ones will get bigger. Please Review, and comments about you like or dislike it are well appreciated. R&R! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow, and all the rest should have at least 3 days between them. I will put them up every day if I get lots of reviews though! Thanks!**


	2. Jazz's Universe

**Chapter 2: Jazz's Universe**

"Now remember not everything in life is perfect, humans are flawed creatures, and we all make mistakes. And we won't like everyone we meet, that's just part of being a human. We just have to forgive and forget. Remember that." I told Jake, the patient I was currently trying to help.

"But Mrs. Fenton, I really try to forgive and forget Celia's mistakes, but it's so hard." Jake replied, while giving me the puppy eyes look. He really is a 6-year old cutie, but Jake has had problems with his friends. I've been trying to help him for 2 weeks now, and I am quickly making progress.

"Never Give up Jake. I'm sure if you talk to Celia things will work out. Oh, and remember to call me Jazz, not Mrs. Fenton" I told Jake. Apparently his appointment was over, it was 5:03 already. "Well, I'll see you next week Jake, your mom is waiting at the door."

Finally, his appointment was over. Being a psychologist was difficult at some times, but I loved the job anyway. Kids like Jake were the ones I loved the most. I could really connect with them, and they were so sweet. I had been working as a psychologist for 4 years now, and I loved it. I had a great husband, Zack Baker. I would have been Mrs. Baker, but I just could never give up the old Fenton name. If you had asked me if I would have wanted to become Jazz Baker, and get rid of "Fenton"14 years ago though, I probably would have loved to get rid of that last name, to get rid of the burden. But now, as I have grown up, I realize that no matter how idiotic my father can be, and no matter how much my mother was obsessed with ghosts, I still loved my family.

Suddenly an alarm went off, waking me up from my little daydream. The mail was here. 5:05, right on time. I got the mail put and found a weird letter addressed to Mrs. Jasmine Baker-Fenton. No one called me Baker-Fenton, that wasn't even my name. I opened it up anyway. The letter was from NASA in Florida.

Dear Mrs. Baker-Fenton, it said, We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to watch the take-off of the space mission, Zeus 11. We are aware that you have a family member, Danny Fenton, who will be on the mission. Please be in Florida by the 29th. We will await your arrival,  
NASA Space Center

Enclosed was another letter, this one fairly small as well.

Hey Jazz,  
I know we haven't been in touch lately; you've been busy with your job as a psychologist, and I with my job as an astronaut. I just hoped maybe you would want to watch me as I leave on my mission. Only my family is coming. Hope you can come, Danny

Jazz sighed. Of course she should go, she hadn't seen her brother in so long. They hadn't gotten into a fight or anything; they just hadn't really been in touch. Jazz decided that no matter how many problems that might occur, she would probably deeply regret it if she didn't go. She stood up and walked over to the phone. She had a lot of phone calls to make.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I know it could have been a little longer and all, but I didn't have much time. R&R. expect the next update by at least tomorrow, if not definitely on Thursday. The next chapter will be Tucker's POV. Thanks!**


	3. Tucker's Universe

**Sorry for the delay, my Internet wasn't working yesterday. Oh and hey, before I begin I would just like to thank my reviewers and people who have added me to their favorite's list. Thanks to: Mr. Average, Majestic Moon, Aqua91 and The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks, wfea and linkmaste! You guys are great!  
I would also like to add that since there are so many stories that Tucker is still a techno geek, I've decided to switch it around a little. But you'll just have to read it to know what he is!

* * *

**

Tucker sighed as he waited in his office for his manager to come for the meeting. It was already 5:03, which meant his manager was 3 minutes late. I had become a very impatient person once I had become famous. No, I wasn't famous for being the "Next Bill Gates", or being a huge computer geek, or even anything near to technology. No, I, Tucker Foley, had become a pro basketball star. By age 16 I had grown taller then anyone else in my school. But, I soon realized that, by being the tallest one, I was also the best at basketball. Soon, girls were fawning over me, and guys idolizing me. I had officially become popular. I ditched Danny and Sam, and hung out with the "Popular Crowd". Now, 12 years later, I was the best basketball player on the Los Angeles Lakers. I had completely lost contact with anyone from his old school. I did remember their names though. There was Dash, Kwan and Paulina who were part of the "Popular Crowd", and then there was Valerie, Danny and Sam who were part of the "Louser Crowd". I didn't even bother to try and keep contact with them.

A sudden knock at the door made me jump. I checked the time. 5:05. 5 minutes late.

"Come in" I called. My manager, Cody, came in and sat down on one of my many expensive leather chairs.  
"You were 5 minutes late." I told Cody. "But I don't want to waste my time listening to an apology. What was so urgent that you needed to tell me?" I asked him.

He was out of breath like he had just rushed to get here. Not that I really cared. "Well you know the program that you tried out for, the one where you get to go on tour across the country, getting to meet fans, going to view the sights of the country?" He asked me.

Of course I remembered, how could I not? I had been waiting to go on to that tour for months. "Yes, yes, skip the description, so did I get in or not?" I replied hastily.

"Yes, you got in. Your first tour destination will be in Florida. You can get to see the fans, plus, there's a bonus" He cried excitedly.  
"What?" I snapped. Of course I was happy that I had gotten into the program, but I was no longer the type of person to let my glee show in public.

"You can see the space shuttle, Zeus 11, Take off on May 5th! However we have to be in Florida by the 29th!" He said gleefully.

"Good" I said. "I will expect the best viewing. You may leave now." I told Cody.As soon as he left, I threw my hands in the air. I was going on tour! I didn't care about anything else at the moment. I had been my lifelong dream to be famous and to go on tour alone. And, finally, my dream was coming true.

* * *

**The next update should be in the next 1-3 days, so keep checking. I won't tell you who's POV it will be, I want it to be a surprise. R&R! Thanks!**


	4. Sam's Universe

**Chapter 4: Sam's Universe**

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited for the light to turn green. There were endless numbers of cars going in the other direction of the road, like they all wanted to get as far away as possible from some type of incident. An incident I wanted to get close to. I was a reporter for the LCNTV (Live Central News TV) and I was determined to find out what had caused so many people to leave the area.

When I was 14, I had despised people like Tiffany Snow, and Paulina. Now, I still didn't like them, but I wasn't their worst enemy. No, I Sam Manson was almost normal. I had a near normal outlook on life, and I wore casual clothes. I was not a preppy, girly, pink-loving person, nor was I a destructive, hating, black-loving Goth. I was somewhere in-between on a planet where "Normal people" live.

If I had never moved, none of this would of happened though. I wouldn't have this job, and I probably would still have had my old friends. But no, my parents had said they had had enough of Amity Park, and that we would be moving to New York. I tried to keep contact with Danny, and because Tucker had completely ditched us, I didn't even bother to contact him, but about a month after I moved Danny stopped sending letters. He must've gotten pretty upset, because the last letter he ever sent me said that he had now lost all of his best friends. I tried to get my parents to move back to Amity Park, so I could set everything straight again, but they absolutely refused to get near "Those Blasted Fenton's" again. I tried for years after that, but in the end I gave up. I knew that, in the end, no mater how many times I tried, they would never move back there. And that was that.

A sudden horn alerted me that I was in a car on a road, with a car behind me, and a green light in front of me. I stepped on the gas pedal again, and continued on my search around the town. I stopped at a nearby hotel, where smoke was coming out of the building, and firemen were assembled around the building. I quickly took out my camera gear and started searching around. Just when I was ready, my cell phone ring. I checked the caller ID. It was from my boss. Why would he be calling me now? I noticed, as I was about to take the call, that it was 5:05. My shift had ended 20 minutes ago.

"Hello." I said, even though I knew who was speaking, I always gave him his time to introduce himself.

"Good afternoon, Samantha" he replied "This is Charles, your boss speaking. I have a very important announcement for you right now."

"Uhhhh…sir this might not be the best time for an announcement, I know my shift has ended, but I'm on the scene of a fire right now. Can the 'announcement' wait?"

"No, I'm afraid it can't, which is exactly why I have someone coming to take over right now"  
Sure enough a black car pulled out, and out stepped my rival, Courtney Wind. But right now I was anticipating the 'announcement' too much to start insulting her.

"Ok, Charles, what is the 'announcement' you wanted to tell me?" I asked him.

"Well as you might know, there will be a space ship taking off at Florida Space Center on the 5th, right." He told me. "Well I would like you to be the reporter on-scene at the lift-off. You think you can handle that?" He asked.

Of course I would, I was finally doing something that Courtney Wind wasn't…wait, or was she?

"Yes of course I'll go, but just one little question about this adventure."

"Yes, what." He said.  
"Will Courtney Wind be coming?" I asked quickly.

"No, she will be covering the news back at home. Goodbye now." He replied as he hung up the phone.

Yes! Finally I was doing something that that dumb blonde Courtney wasn't. I was going across the country to witness a lift-off first hand. I, Sam Manson, was officially better at my job then Courtney Wind was.

* * *

** Many thanks to my reviewers, gothprincess13, Majestic Moon, dfd(Whoever you are),Phoneixwinds07, dpluver, linkmaste, The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering..., Mr.Average and Aqua91. My next update will probably be on Monday or Tuesday. Thanks alot, R&R,  
loop-de-loop-ride **


	5. Danny's Universe

**I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. **

**Chapter 5: Danny's Universe**

_(A/N: This Universe is set two weeks before all of the others. My last Universe, before I start the rest of the story, Valerie's Universe, will be at the same time as Jazz, Sam and Tucker's universe)

* * *

_I stood in silence as I waited for my messenger to bring news to me. Because I had such an important job my boss had assigned me a messenger. Well at least that was what he had told me. In truth though, it was probably because I was so quiet. I almost never talked, and never socialized. I was always silent. I was silent at lunch. I was silent when working. I was silent while others were talking. I never went to parties or clubs. Some say I had shut myself up from the outside world, and, deep down, I knew it was more then just that.

Ever since Sam had moved away, and Tucker had joined the jocks, I didn't really bother to do much except for schoolwork. I had even stopped ghost fighting. It reminded me too much of the way things used to be. The way things were before Sam had moved away. The way things were before Tucker had ditched me. I drowned myself in school. Looking back, that was probably the only way I had become an astronaut. I had started to get better grades, and, by my senior year, I had made the Honor Role. Even so, I was lonely.

For the first few weeks I still went dances and parties, but it was no use. It didn't help me. I would always be the loner in the corner. The person whom nobody wanted to dance with. The person whom nobody wanted talk to. In the end I completely gave up on dances parties, and that's when I started concentrating very hard on schoolwork. Normally Jazz would have tried to help, but she was way too busy working, trying to get into a good college.

Valerie, my other friend, tried to help me for the first week, but after wearing a "cute outfit" in Paulina's eyes, she was accepted back into the popular crowd. After that, she completely ignored me. I knew she had no choice, if she hung out with me for one second longer, the popular crowd would dump her again. She phoned me once to say sorry, and that was the end of our friendship.

The sudden sound of a doorbell woke me from my slumber. In our offices, we each had doorbells. I had to admit, they were kind of cool.

"Come in" I called to my messenger, Hanna.

"Good morning sir, and how are you doing today?" She asked. There was a small pause before she continued. She knew I only talked when I had to, and silly questions like "How are you today", weren't the type of questions I liked to answer.

"Good I presume, anyway, the NASA council were picking the astronauts for the mission, Zeus 11, and, since you gave in your profile and submission, they looked it over, and in the end, they chose you to be one of the astronauts on the mission!" she exclaimed quickly, and all in one breath.

"Good, do you have all of my information?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, right here." And she handed me a large package.

"Thank you, you may leave now." I told her solemnly.

When she left I started looking through the package. Normal people would have probably thrown their hands in the air and screamed after being given the chance of a lifetime. But I wasn't normal. I was a quiet and emotional person, with a huge, inerasable scar from an old cut.

I sorted through the package, and soon enough realized that I would have to contact my parents and sister, to invite them to my mission take-off. I took out a pen and paper. Normally I would have called them on my phone, but I couldn't handle that right now. I had quite a few letters to send.

* * *

**Hey, thanks to all my reviewers, and I'll update on Friday, but if I get at least 5 reviews, then I'll update 2morrow. R&R!**

**loop-de-loop-ride **


	6. Valerie's Universe

**I don't own Danny Phantom. **

_(A/N: I wrote both Valerie's Universe and the start of the story yesterday, but I didn't finish that chapter, cause unfortunately, I broke my thumb 2day. I was in the hospital for an hour waiting for my thumb to be bandaged. I will be still updating though, but it might take a day or so longer cause it takes longer to type. Sorry!)

* * *

_**Chapter 6:Valerie's Universe**

I felt like my lungs were being ripped apart as I ran as fast as I could. Normally I would have had my hover board, but I didn't have time for that. Well actually I didn't have time for much of anything. In fact, before I get you too mixed up, I'd better explain how I even go into this mess.

I was at Connor's Coffee, my favorite tea & coffee shop, eating a cranberry muffin. I heard a commotion, and when I looked up form the newspaper, there were people yelling near the cash. Because I was a fully trained police officer, I headed towards them to see what was happening. Next thing I know, a man broke away form the crowd with a whole lot of money, and I was in a full out running chase with him. With none of my equipment.

Soon after, one of my co-workers, Kristen, came in and helped with the chase. Just as she was about to catch him, he whipped a huge branch in her face. She screamed at me to keep on going, to catch him. That just made me angrier, and I ran twice as fast.

And now we come back to the present time, where my lungs feel like they're being ripped out, and I'm finally gaining on him. I took a giant leap and caught his hands. He tried to break free, but considering I was largely known for having one of the strongest grips in the entire county, that was useless. I called for reinforcements, and, several tiring moments later, a few more of my co-workers, including the chief, showed up.

The man, Cody (_A/N: Yes, this is Tucker's manager, will be explained later)_, was apparently trying to get 6,000$ worth of money. Connor's Coffee might seem like a small business, but in truth, it was very popular, and they made a lot of money. While Cody was being arrested, the paramedics were helping Kristen. She wasn't doing very well. She had quite a few bad cuts, and wouldn't be working for about a week.

That's when the chief came up to me.

"Kristen was supposed to go to Florida to escort a star basket ball player on a tour (Tucker). Unfortunately, since she won't be able to, I would like you to fill in for her. You will be leaving in 2 days. Here are some information packets, and your flight tickets. Have fun!"

And with that, he left. He was so blunt; he didn't even ask if I wanted to go. Well he is the chief, and I have to respect him. Well, at least I get to meet a star basketball player.

I better get packing. I had a long week ahead of me.

* * *

**Many, many, many thanks to my reviewers, I'll list them all at the end of this story. It will take me longer to update and type the story, due to my broken thumb, so I don't really know when I'll update next, but it should be in the next 2 days. R&R! **

**Loop-de-loop-ride**


	7. At the Airport

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom. **

_(A/N: Just so you know my fractured thumb will take 8-10 weeks to heal. Ouch. Fortunately, my thumb won't need surgery, although it swells a lot and is rather disgusting. And, if you haven't already figured it out, Tucker and Valerie will be traveling together and Danny won't be traveling at all.)

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: At The Airport**

_**Tucker's POV, however Valerie is with him right now**_

"What do you mean we won't have enough money to anywhere past Florida?" I cried into my 700$ cell phone at my manager, Cody.

"Well we were recently robbed 6000$ so you won't be able to go any further then Florida" Cody explained quickly.

I could tell he was lying. It was more then obvious, considering his tone. Cody was an awful liar, if you were looking at him, he would do a slow blink, and if it were on the phone, he would talk super-fast. I knew him well, as I had been bossing him around for the past 10 years.

"Well then get the money before I get to Florida, got it?" I told him firmly.

"But how?" He asked me bluntly.

"Can we go now?" Valerie interrupted me from out of nowhere. She could get so annoying. I had no idea who she was, all I knew was she was my 'new security bodyguard'. Since when are girls bodyguards?

"Will you please shut up!" I told her, annoyed.

"I don't know, just get the money." I practically yelled into my phone at my manager. That bought me quite a few weird looks from people around me, and one overly hyper fan kid who must have been at least 5,

"Looky mommy, it's Tuka Foley!" I quickly turned around with my back facing the kid. Valerie covered for me.

"No, that's definitely not Tucker Foley, it's a completely different man." She made up a quick excuse. No matter how annoying she can get, Valerie does get the hint when I want to be left alone from fans, 24/7.

"Would Valerie Gray _(Is it Grey or Gray?)_ And her escort please proceed to gate E-5." The intercom announced.

"That's our cue." She said as we sped off towards gate E-5, were the private jet was waiting.

_**Jazz's POV **_

The line-ups to get into the plane were huge. I was in first-class, as Danny had been able to get me a VIP seat. Soon enough though, they announced the first-class passengers to board, and I found my seat quite easily. The seats were quite comfortable with creamy colored seats and much leg space. There was one seat beside me with no one in it. Apparently I had spoken too soon. Suddenly an over-weight woman sat beside me, and rested her head on the headrest. She started to struggle with the seatbelt, trying to get it at the right length for it to fit over her.

"This is seat B-3, right?" She asked me quite rudely.

"No miss, this is seat E-5." I answered politely. If I had to sit with her for the rest of the trip, I didn't want to be on her bad side. And, apparently, I wouldn't have to sit with her for the rest of the trip. She abruptly sat up and went to ask a flight attendant where seat B-3 was.

Soon after though, a young woman of around her late 20's sat down beside Jazz. She looked fairly normal, with a lilac blouse and expensive blazer that clearly showed that she was quite wealthy.

"This is seat E-5, right?" She asked me in a polite tone. At least I didn't have to worry about getting on her bad side.

"Yes, it is. Are you sitting here for the trip?" I asked her in equally polite tone.

"Of course. I'm Sam, Sam Manson by the way." Sam replied.

"Jazz Fenton." I said as I held out my hand for her. She gave me a strange look, as if she was trying to remember something as she shook my hand. The look soon passed, and soon enough we were in a conversation about our current lives.

By the time the plane had landed we felt like old friends, like we had know each other for a long time. We had no idea how long we had actually known each other before that, and how right we were that it seemed like we were old friends. The plane landed and soon enough we were on our separate ways, me to find Danny, and Sam to find her Camera equipment.

But we promised to call each other at least once; after all we were going to be in the same state for 2 long weeks.

* * *

**Hey, many thanks to all my reviewers, and all those whom sent get better soon messages, you guys rock! Sorry that the past 2 Chapters haven't been very long, my hand gets tired of typing quickly, because of all the bandages my thumb has on. I should update in the next 2 days, R&R!**

**loop-de-loop-ride**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I am so sorry, but my doctor says I have to take a break from writing and typing. They don't want me to get an infection. I will be back and writing next week, however the week after that I'm at a camp. Sorry, it's not my choice; it's my doctor's choice. I'll make sure to have 2 new chapters up by next week. Plus I'm starting a new story next week, I'll post the summary on my profile.  
**

**You guys rock, sorry for the delay,**

**loop-de-loop-ride**


	9. Second Thoughts

**I own many things, including the computer that I used to write this story on. Of all the things I own, Danny Phantom is not one of them. Unfortunately.**

_(A/N: If I get at least 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter later today (It has Sam and Tucker's POV))

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Second Thoughts**

**Danny's POV**

As I waited patiently and silently for Jazz to come out of the plane, I looked at all of the passengers. They came out in big crowds, as the airport was very busy. It took forever for everyone to come out, and even though Jazz was in first class, I still figured that even she would take a long time.

I started looking around me. I noticed a bright red sign that read "Private Jet and Plane landing gate" obviously there would have been some type of rich businessman or wealthy celebrity singer. I didn't even bother to look at the people coming out of the plane. They obviously had bodyguards, and a bunch of butlers and security guards. I was supposed to have at least one type of security when I went out, being a NASA astronaut and all, but I had been able to ward off the man who was my security today. I hated having company when I didn't know the person. It was pretty easy to lose the man when all he was was all brawn and no brain. I could slip away quietly and quickly, and he wouldn't even notice.

"Scott?" Some one suddenly alerted me asking me if that was my name.

"Sorry, no" I replied quickly, still waiting for Jazz to come. The lady gave me a weird look, and then went on her way to find whoever 'Scott' was. But soon enough, a familiar redhead parted from the crowd, only to give me a bone-crushing hug.

"H-hey Jazz" I said between breaths. "Y-you can l-let go now." My sister was the only person who, right now, I felt I could trust. I knew she didn't get mad very easily, and she was very understanding. I knew being small and quiet wouldn't help me one bit when I was around her. She would, in the end, always make you speak up and talk.

"Oh, I've missed you so much Danny. So many things have happened since I saw you last, like how I got my job, and of course you know that I married Zack, and what has happened to you, you must be so excited to be an astronaut, and in a few days, you will be taking off in a spaceship, your life long dream!" Jazz exclaimed, in one breath. Apparently Jazz was excited.

"Why don't we go to my house, and we can talk there." I said, rather quietly. I knew that, even if Jazz would probably make me open up in the end, I didn't really feel like talking loudly in a public airport.

As I drove back to my house in my Silver Jaguar convertible with Jazz sitting beside me, I began to think second thoughts about this mission. Sure, I was leaving this planet for a full 4 months. Leaving the planet where my friends had abandoned me. Leaving the planet where I had gotten the awful ghost powers that had torn my life apart. Leaving the planet where I had been a social outcast for 14 years. But I was also leaving the planet where I had loving parents. I was leaving the planet here Jazz, the only person who really understood me, lived.

I looked beside me at Jazz. She had a smile on her face right now, and a cheery expression. It may have made anyone happy, just looking at how happy she seemed. The thing was, just beneath that happy expression, was another sad one that was masked. If you just met her, you would have never guessed the hard times that she had just recently gone through.

Just last year Jazz had had a miscarriage. She had fallen hard down a flight of steps after being 5 months pregnant. The worst thing was, after the fall, she had some head trauma. The fall had damaged her memory. She could remember a few things, like her name, and her husband's name. The rest she had to be reminded of. The good thing was that the doctor said that since it wasn't that serious, she would probably remember most things in time. And maybe that was another reason to leave this planet, so that I would never have to remember all of the hurt that happened on this planet.

So, as I drove towards his house, my second thoughts slowly vanished in the wind.

**Valerie's POV**

So maybe I didn't have it that bad. True, I was escorting a snobby star basketball player on tour across the country, but he was rich. Rich meaning he had a private jet. Rich meaning we got to eat at the fanciest restaurants. Rich meaning he shopped at the best stores. And the best thing was, that since I had such an important job, it meant that Tucker's employers let me shop and buy whatever I wanted to. Talk about having a good life.

But the thing was, even though I had this sudden access to all this money, I knew that I shouldn't lose my head. I knew that obviously money had gotten into Tucker's head. So much so that he had completely forgotten his past life where he had real friends, and a real family. Oh, I remembered Tucker Foley, the stuck up snob that was part of the A-list. I couldn't really call him that though; at that time I had been accepted back into the A-list. I was back with the bullying crowd who crushed others so that they could be the best. But even so, I knew it was better to be with the A-list, hating it, then to not be with them at all. _(A/N: Yes, that's from Mean Girls)_

By College though, I had realized my huge mistake. It was actually better to be without the A-list group, hating it, but with real friends, then to be with them at all. But by then, it was too late. I was already in college, and had completely lost contact with Danny.

I had changed now, but apparently Tucker had gone in the exact opposite direction then me. Now money and fame had changed him. And, as we stepped out of the airport, I realized I never wanted be like Tucker.

I never wanted to change from the way I was now.

* * *

**Hey, the week of rest is finally over, and I'm back and writing. The next is when everyone meets up. Well every one except for Sam. Anyway, I'm already finished the next chapter, and I'm starting a new story tomorrow as well. I did a lot of typing today. Many thanks to my reviewers, who most of you did more then one review:**

_**The Adversary, ghostlover15, Ghostgal7, silverrayne03, DPhpFOPobsessed, The Lady PhantomMage, linkmaste, Majestic Moon, The Gypsy-Pirate Queen, gothprincess13, dpluver, and Aqua91.**_

**Many, Many, MANY thanks to _Mr. Average _who has reviewed every single chapter. All of you guys rock! R&R,**

**loop-de-loop-ride**


	10. Fate

_**I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating, although you probably already know why, so I won't bother typing the whole thing again. If you don't know, then just read the latest chapter of 'Twisted', the very first part. Anyway, Sorry again, but onwards with the story-

* * *

**_

**I own many things. I own the computer I'm typing this on. Unfortunately though, I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Fate**

"So that's why you got such good grades, you just drowned yourself in school." Jazz said, looking rather annoyed that Danny had chosen that route after losing all of his friends.

Danny had just finished explaining half of his life to Jazz, while she played examined him. But her expression of hurt soon dissolved into an expression of sympathy, like she was trying to see the best of the situation.

"I guess it isn't that bad, at least you didn't attempt anything dangerous." Danny nodded, and they stood in silence for a few minutes. That is, until the shrill sound of Danny's alert watch informed him that he had 20 minutes to get to the NASA 'Meet the VIPs' meeting.

"Jazz, I have a problem here. I completely forgot about a meeting I need to be at in 20 minutes. You'll have to come with me." Danny cried, panicking.

"Got it, let's go." Jazz replied quickly.

2 minutes later, they were out the door, and in the car, speeding to get to the meeting before Danny's boss got seriously mad. The last time he had gotten mad, was when Danny's co-worker forgot to phone someone, and, according to Danny, it wasn't very pretty.

15 minutes of driving later, they had arrived at the meeting, only just in time.

As they walked in, Danny sighed, relived that he wasn't the last person to arrive. According to the announcer, they were just getting started.

** Danny's POV**

Great, now I have to get through meeting about 7 VIPs, then be interviewed by about 6 different news channels, and then get through a whole banquet. Now don't get me wrong, I really want to do this spaceship mission, but the thing is, I'd prefer to do all this either after the mission, or not even at all. At least I have Jazz to get through all of this. Even if she isn't right beside me.

I turned my attention back to the meeting. They were introducing some talented inventor who helped create parts of the ship, a pop star who was dressed all in pink, an astronaut from a past mission, one of the founders of our space mission, an Olympic gold medallist in figure skating and the representative of all of the people who helped build Zeus 11.

I shook all of their hands, said a very simple hello, and moved onto the next person that they were introducing. He was a Nevada basketball player. Even though I shouldn't be judging him by his clothes and all, he really does look like a snob. A very rude snob.

The astronauts were in a straight line, so he walked down, shaking hands, and introducing himself again and again. I couldn't hear what he was saying though, because the announcer was talking so loud. They were still talking about him, and how happy they were to have him here with us today. But they still hadn't mentioned his name.

He was about 2 people away from me when the clapping started, and they mentioned his name. Tucker Foley. I could have screamed. I probably did, mentally. I stood blankly looking at him when he shook his hand. This could not be the old Tucker Foley who was my ex-best friend. This could not be the same guy who dumped Sam and I for the A-list crowd. He simply couldn't be. So, while he was shaking y hand, he asked the person next to me, in a very snobby way,

"Does he even talk?"

Charles, who wasn't my enemy, but wasn't really friend, replied that I was a very shy person, luckily not mentioning my name.

"Well then, astronaut, you will probably enjoy meeting my annoying bodyguard, Valerie." I frowned at this remark. I had only known one Valerie in my life. That was Valerie Grey. She was a great friend, but she prized popularity too much. There was no way that it was Valerie Grey who had turned into Tucker's bodyguard. No way at all. Not at…

"Hi, my name's Valerie Grey." She told me, with an annoyed expression. And at that point, I fell face-flat on the floor, and fainted.

* * *

**Hey, Thanks for reading,I know this chapter wasn't very good, Sorry! I might end up re writing it cause I don't like it, but I updated anyway cause I promised. I'll update in 2 days if I get at least 4 reviews, sorry again for the delay,**

**Cheers,**

**Loop-de-loop-ride**


End file.
